


Busy day

by Mitsurice_bread



Series: Hybrid AU [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Coming Untouched, Crying, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hybrids, Innocent Han Jisung | Han, Jisung cries a lot, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Spanking, Squirrel Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Thighs Riding, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, and why is there no innocent jisung tag, im obsessed with squirrel hybrid jisung i need more content, so I decided to do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Minho was busy the entire day and Jisung got worried.Not worrying about the fact that Minho was busy, but something completely different.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hybrid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Busy day

**Author's Note:**

> This work's timeline is a while after the second work in the series. You can read this work independently but reading the previous ones will give more context. Though, feel free to read as you like it!

Jisung has gotten accustomed to living with Minho and basically already used to the new lifestyle. In the morning he wakes Minho up, most of the time he would only get a grumpy "Five more minutes…" and while Jisung doesn't mind waiting a bit longer, he could get hungry and impatient if Minho took too long, making him have no choice but to sit on top of Minho and forced him to wake up.

In the afternoon Minho would be busy with his work. He would always be in front of his laptop on the bed, or in front of his big blueprint in his special workroom Jisung isn't allowed to enter. Minho doesn't lock the door when he's inside though, so Jisung would come in whenever he's bored and wants attention. Like what he's doing right now.

"Jisung… I'm busy okay? Be a good boy and wait for me outside, hm?"

Jisung whined but still obliged, coming down from Minho's lap and walked out of his workroom. He sat on the couch and decided to watch the TV Minho had turned on for him beforehand. Minho isn't always busy and would accompany him watching TV around this time, but sometimes there are days like this where he has to spend the afternoon alone, with his plushies.

_ "It's not like you to refuse me honey, what's wrong?" _

_ "What's wrong? What's wrong you said? After what you just did right in front of my face with the neighbor?" _

Jisung hugged his plushie tighter as he watched the scene in the TV unfold, the man just stood up from bed and wore his suit back while the woman yelled at him, still half naked. Jisung doesn't really understand what they're arguing about but he knows what the scene means, they were about to do what Jisung and Minho would usually do when they're on the bed and half naked. But it seems the man wasn't in the mood and that's why they're arguing.

The next moment, the woman was left crying on the bed. The man was gone and slammed the door on her. Jisung was confused on what happened, but he linked the dots together based on what he just watched.

If someone doesn't have the mood for sex anymore, they'll leave for good?

That left Jisung pondering for a while, not even paying attention to the TV anymore. Minho would always do it with him at least once a day, regardless of the time. Usually they would do it right away when Jisung sits on Minho's lap like earlier, but this time he just told him to go out. Jisung started to worry if Minho's gonna leave him but he shook his head right away. It's still afternoon, he still got hope for tonight.

"Ahh I'm hungry now…"

The sound of the door opening and Minho's voice startled Jisung. He turned to the sound and happily called out to Minho with a smile. Minho turned to him and smiled back, walking closer to Jisung and patting his head.

"I'll make us lunch okay?"

Minho was about to walk away but Jisung stopped him by pulling on his T-shirt, looking up to him with pleading eyes and then he made grabby hands towards Minho. Minho caught his sign and chuckled, picked Jisung up and left some pecks on his cheeks.

"You can walk by yourself y'know, spoiled little baby."

Jisung giggled and wrapped his arms around Minho happily, giggling more when Minho gave more little pecks on his cheeks while squealing. Jisung thinks Minho would be more willing to do it if he acts cute so he hopes it'll work. Besides, he doesn't really want to stay on the floor with Minho's cats roaming around the kitchen waiting for their food.

Lunch went on normally like usual with Minho always cleaning up after Jisung's mess while teaching him how to use utensils. Thankfully he didn't get any food on his clothes this time so it saved Minho the trouble. Sometimes he purposely smeared some food over the corner of his own lips hoping Minho would kiss him and things would get heated, but Minho just wiped his mouth clean with tissues, making the little squirrel pout because his trick didn't work. Minho would kiss him like what he imagined sometimes but why is it not working today?

Jisung had to spend the evening alone again because Minho went back to his workroom right after lunch. He went inside to try and cheer Minho up because he seemed stressed, grunting in frustration a lot of times but Minho just pushed him out of the room again. He didn't even tell Jisung he would 'punish' him for disturbing his work which worried Jisung even more. Is Minho really tired of him and will leave him alone just like the man in the TV earlier?

The night came in the blink of an eye and Jisung grew more worried than ever because Minho still hasn't come out of his workroom. He decided to take off his pants, only wearing an oversized hoodie reaching his upper thighs, then made sure his tail is down so it'll cover his butt as well, before going into Minho's workroom once again. He remembered Minho saying how cute he looked like this and loving how much of an easy access it is for him, so he hopes Minho would give in this time.

He opened the door and slowly closed it again, approached Minho quietly not wanting to disturb him even more and possibly annoy him. But before he could climb onto his lap, Minho stood up with a click of a tongue and went out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jisung felt his heart shattered and tears fell out of his eyes like a stream as he dropped onto his knees. He gripped on his hoodie as he sobbed quietly in the room, almost recreating the scene from the TV he watched earlier.

"Jisung? I didn't notice you're heーwhy are you crying!?"

He heard Minho slightly panicking as he picked Jisung up from the floor, who cried harder from relief in Minho's shoulder. He really thought Minho left him for good. Minho sat on the chair with Jisung on his lap, patting his back and petting his hair to calm the squirrel down.

"Sorry sweetie, I was listening to loud music and I really didn't notice you were here. I wasn't ignoring you okay? And I just went for a bathroom break earlier."

Minho pulled out two earplugs-thingy from both his ears and put them on the desk, those might be the "loud music" Minho was referring to.

"Jisung scared… Minho will leave…"

Jisung managed to say between his hiccups, voice weak and squeaky from his sobbing earlier. Minho was surprised Jisung spoke up to three words, it seemed like Jisung is getting better at speaking. But it's not his main concern right now.

"What? Of course not baby, why would you think that?"

"Jisung watch TV… Man left woman… because man don't want sex…" Jisung then looked up to Minho with a sad, pleading expression. "If Minho don't want sex… Minho will leave?"

Minho had a baffled look on his face, eyes widening with eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape. He pinched the bridge of his nose while also trying his best to hold his laughter. What channel did he leave the TV on again? He must've forgotten to switch it back to the cartoon channel.

"So you cried because I haven't touched you at all today?" Jisung nodded, squirming slightly on Minho's lap and it easily gave away the fact that Jisung doesn't wear anything under his hoodie. "Jisung tried... everything but... Minho ignored… so Jisung thought… Minho tired of Jisung…"

Minho came to a realization that Jisung is the one making a move right now, unlike his usual passive self just letting Minho do whatever he wants. He even went as far as not wearing anything under his hoodie, clearly asking for sex. How could he not notice it sooner?

Jisung decided to move again, slowly grinding his non-clothed lower half on Minho's clothed thighs. Besides still being afraid of losing Minho, he's genuinely enjoying the friction it gives. While Minho is clearly enjoying the squirrel's unusually bold actions, he doesn't want to raise a misunderstanding and made Jisung feel like he has to have sex to make Minho stay.

"Jisung, wait." Minho held both Jisung's shoulders to stop him from moving. Jisung stared back at Minho with slightly unfocused eyes, having his head in the clouds for a second there. "I'll always love you and take care of you no matter what happens. There's no way I would leave only because we don't have sex for a day. Just because I'm too busy to have sex doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, okay?"

Jisung nodded with a soft smile, relieved by Minho's reassuring words. He nuzzled his face into Minho's neck with a happy hum, a gesture he always does whenever he's happy and content. Minho sighed in relief seeing Jisung had calmed down and let him sit on his lap this time, not really wanting Jisung to feel lonely and cry again.

Things went on normally as Minho went back to work until Jisung decided to move again. Minho didn't notice at first but then Jisung went faster in his movement to the point he's basically riding Minho's thighs. Minho let the squirrel enjoy himself, smirking when he realized this time Jisung is doing it because he's just helplessly horny.

Jisung let out little whines and whimpers as he felt the friction of the fabric against his hole and growing erection, his little cock poking the insides of the hoodie and creating a little wet spot from pre-cum. Jisung tried to be quiet as possible at first not wanting to disturb Minho, but the faster he went the louder he gets, whimpering loudly not being able to get his release even though he feels so close.

"Minho…" Jisung called out weakly, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and his cock hurts from so much grinding. Minho turned his gaze to Jisung and was greeted by a pair of glazed eyes filled with desperation, cheeks red to the ears and trembling lips swollen from getting bitten.

"I'm still busy Jisung."

Jisung let out an immediate sob and the tears escaped as he gripped on Minho's shirt. Minho cooed and found it adorable how helpless Jisung is, not even knowing how to touch and finger himself. Such a precious dumb squirrel.

"Aww sweetheart don't cry, I'll let you use my dick okay?"

Jisung perked up and stopped crying, smiling happily and nodded excitedly. Minho chuckled at the pure boy's honesty before lowering both his pants and boxers slightly, revealing his hard-on since Jisung's moans and desperation easily turned him on.

Minho opened the top drawer of his desk and took a bottle of lube before closing it, popping it open and warmed the lubricant with his fingers. "Be a good boy and stay still." He said before inserting one finger and worked quickly to insert the second finger, focusing on stretching Jisung open. Jisung still moaned loudly and struggled to keep his hips still when he felt so good, finally getting some stimulation inside him. He yelped and almost jerked his hips forward when Minho poked the bundle of nerves inside him, but Minho’s free hand managed to keep Jisung still.

"Alright you're ready now." Minho pulled out his fingers and guided Jisung by his waist, one hand holding his own length while the other holding the smaller's waist only until he felt the tip inside, letting Jisung sink down by himself afterwards and went back to work. After all, Jisung knows how to ride already.

"Work hard to give me pleasure as well, sweetie."

Minho whispered, sending shivers down Jisung's spine. He knew that was a demand and he can't afford to disobey or he'll face punishment. Minho was kind enough to help him even though he's busy and of course he needs to make Minho feel good as well. 

Jisung let himself sit still for a while adjusting to the stretch, before slowly going up and down while putting his arms on Minho's shoulders for support. He picked up a faster pace bit by bit, letting out mewls and moans feeling the pulsing heat of Minho deep inside him, while also trying to reach that certain spot Minho always hit whenever he fingers him or fucks him. Soon enough Jisung was lost in the pleasure, bouncing on Minho's dick while pressing his own body close against Minho. His hoodie rode up as he went up and down against Minho, giving his neglected erection some direct friction and finally feeling the coil in his stomach tighten again. Jisung let out a high-pitched cry as he reached his desired orgasm, spilling his release all over his hoodie and Minho's shirt.

Jisung's hips trembled in his post-orgasm with Minho's dick still rock hard inside him. Apparently he wasn't fast enough to drive Minho over the edge, though Minho was still affected by the whole ordeal with his blushing face and his entire body was flaming hot, the blank canvas in front of him is only filled with random lines and scribbles.

"Tired already? I haven't come yet y'know." Minho teased when Jisung rested his head limp on his shoulder, then spanked him that the squirrel yelped from surprise, immediately moving again despite feeling tired and crying from slight pain of overstimulation. He gripped on Minho's shoulders like his whole life depended on it, since it was the only thing keeping him grounded and supporting his trembling legs.

"Ah you came all over my clothes too… it'll be a hassle to wash now…"

Minho mumbled out loud when he noticed the sticky fluid over his black T-shirt. Jisung immediately felt guilty for dirtying Minho's clothes and determined to make Minho feel good, but it was really hard to pick up a pace when he's so oversensitive. He sobbed harder whenever his cock met direct friction against Minho, sending pain all over his growing erection.

Jisung gave up not long after and couldn't push up anymore, muttering incoherent noises trying to apologize as he fell limp on Minho's chest. Minho chuckled and gave Jisung a rewarding kiss in his hair, mumbling out how much of a good boy he was and Jisung whined with a smile as an answer.

Minho set aside some stuff on his desk and stood up, carefully putting Jisung on the desk who had no energy left and laid limp, hands on each side of his head, eyes glazed and unfocused with droplets of tears, drools dirtying his chin and glistened his lips.

"Are you tired? Jisung wanna stop?"

Jisung babbled out loud incoherent noises and shook his head with all his might despite the little energy he had left. He wanted to lock Minho inside with his legs but they just won't move. Jisung could only tremble and was about to sob before Minho shushed him with a stroke on his cheek.

"Calm down baby boy I was just asking, Jisung still wanna be a good boy then?"

Jisung nodded weakly with a smile, excited to let Minho do whatever he wants with his body and be a good boy like usual. Minho started with a slow pace and Jisung already cried, still feeling really sensitive.

"Are you sure you'reー" Minho hasn't finished and Jisung already replied back with whiny, incoherent babbling. Minho shushed him quickly or the poor squirrel might cry again. "I know baby I know. I'll stop asking."

Minho grabbed Jisung's legs and slung them over his shoulders, grabbing Jisung's hips with both his hands before slamming inside, making Jisung arch his back submissively with a loud moan. Minho kept ramming into Jisung like there's no tomorrow, chasing his release, while gripping hard on the smaller's hips that it'll definitely leave visible marks. He also left some other marks on Jisung’s chest and collarbones, sucking and biting the skin until there was almost no room left for new ones.

Jisung only let out helpless loud moans while his body got jerked up and down against the desk by Minho's ruthless thrusts, making no effort to lift even a finger. His movements were only limited to curling his toes and fingers or arching his back whenever Minho hit his sweet spot dead on. Minho bent over to kiss Jisung, though the other end only bothered to open his mouth obediently and let Minho explore his warm cavern as he pleases, drinking the moans out of Jisung and not caring about the drools pooling on the desk.

Minho spilled his release inside Jisung after a last sharp thrust, throwing his head back from pleasure while Jisung had his eyes rolled back and spine arching from pleasure, whining Minho's name loudly. White liquid dripped down from the tip of his spent cock, limp and exhausted from having an intense orgasm twice.

Minho carefully pulled out and Jisung let out a stifled cry from oversensitivity, but he was quickly calmed down by Minho who stroked his cheek lovingly. He took his phone from the corner of the desk, facing the camera towards Jisung's spent body. His chest still rising up and down to gasp for breath, his eyes closed shut with dried tears and drools pooling onto the desk, along with white fluid oozing out of his gaping hole. Minho would need to clean that up later.

Minho took some photos with his phone, more private stashes for "distraction" whenever he gets stressed. He put his phone away afterwards and took some tissues to at least clean the fluid on Jisung's stomach and their clothes. Minho then noticed Jisung breathing steadily now and looked peaceful, but as cute as sleepy Jisung is he can't let him sleep on his working desk.

"Do you wanna sleep in the bedroom sweetie?"

Jisung shook his head with a whine immediately, calling out to Minho with grabby hands. Minho chuckled and shook his head but still indulged in Jisung's wishes, picking the squirrel up and Jisung immediately wrapped his arms around Minho's shoulders, nuzzling his face in his neck and humming in content for finding a comfortable place to sleep.

Minho sat down when he finished cleaning and tidying up his work desk, only realized later on he hardly got anything done because of Jisung. He looked over Jisung who slept peacefully with little snores coming out of his mouth. He just squealed quietly and moved Jisung's legs to lay across his thighs, not wanting him to wake up with sore legs, even though he'll definitely wake up sore either way.

"Minho…"

Minho thought Jisung was awake when he heard the soft whisper of his name, but he found out Jisung was just talking in his sleep. Right at that moment, Minho got all the motivation he needed to go back to work. He needed the money to spoil his precious squirrel rotten.

=END=

🐷🐰

_ online _

[Minho sent a picture.]

( i will literally die for him )

[Minho sent 10 pictures.]

( why is he so adorable im going to cry )

( it's two fucking am hyung )

( send me more )

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another hybrid jisung instead of doing my midterm papers I need help. Also I wrote this for warming up bc it feels like a while since the last time I managed to finish a fic, hybrid jisung is really fun to write I love writing innocent sungie
> 
> the next fic will surely feature changlix as well bc it has been highly requested and I have ideas already, just need time to actually write it  
> I actually have ideas for other members to make appearance as well but I haven't thought about how to make it happen, but they'll appear sooner or later!
> 
> as always plot ideas for this AU are appreciated (even tho i rarely reply to comments bc im shy and awkward but rlly i always read them)


End file.
